


Magical Inheritance

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AR, M/M, Mystery, Slash, chan (16)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure lemon in which Harry learns the probable nature of his magical inheritance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Inheritance

# Magical Inheritance.

Harry Potter was at 12 Grimmauld Place the first ever time he learned of another purpose for his penis, waking up one night, hard, aching, and wholly unable to give himself relief, no matter how much he rubbed himself or shoved the newly awakened rod of flesh along the mattress on which he lay. He hurt so badly that he felt like he had several orgasms lined up for release rather than just one, then a dark, chocolatey, velvet voice seemed to promise rescue from his particular difficulty.

"You seem to be having some trouble there, Potter. Would you like my help?"

"YES!" Harry wanted to shout, instead merely whimpering.

Luckily for him, the owner of the voice that was only making him harder seemed to understand this and came into the room, climbing into the bed behind him and starting to rub his body while frustratingly avoiding his cock before lifting his hips and licking around his anus, sometimes thrusting his tongue inside. After a few minutes of this, Harry heard a muttered spell and felt a coolness spreading inside his rectum, then a slim finger entered him and began to move around before hitting a place inside of him that made him jerk, and increased his initial pain if that were possible.

"Oh, my. You like that, don't you, Potter?" Harry's lover chuckled as he added a second finger.

"Damn you, just get inside me already!" the teenage wizard almost screamed, nearly crying with frustration and need when all that happened was a third finger was added to the place that was already aching for more.

Before Harry could lose his mind with sensation, however, his lover must have decided he was ready, for he heard the spell from earlier being muttered for a second time, then the fingers were removed before something more blunt and with greater thickness promised to take their place.

"Yesss," Harry hissed as he was finally filled, the other wizard chuckling darkly when he heard the Parseltongue the younger wizard was using.

Harry was about to start stroking his cock when it was suddenly being done for him before the voice of his lover said, "Come for me, Potter."

With a strangled scream, Harry finally found his release, being filled with wet heat what felt like a split second later, then once the other man had vacated his passage, he turned to face him.

"Well, Potter, it looks like we'll have to ask Granger and Uncle Severus for their help in researching what kind of creature you are," Draco Malfoy stated.

"Creature?" Harry echoed blankly.

"Well, going by the fact that you couldn't find relief by yourself, that obviously means you have some type of creature inheritance and I'm your mate. But like I said, we can ask about it tomorrow. Goodnight, Potter."

"Goodnight, Malfoy," Harry replied, but as the other wizard left the room, he buried his face in his pillow and prayed to Merlin that Malfoy wasn't correct.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
